User blog:WinterSpider/Jurassic Park Survival: Arrowverse Villains
Isla Sorna......InGen's island on which they resurrected extinct life. Today, we drop some of the Arrowverse's worst on it to see how they make it out. Isla Sorna Isla Sorna, or Site B, was leased from the Costa Rican Government along with Isla Nublar to John Hammond in the 1980's. On it, InGen did the impossible. They brought the dinosaurs back. It was on Isla Sorna that the dinosaurs were allowed to grow before being taken to Isla Nublar. After the incident on Isla Nublar, a hurricane knocked out the power on Isla Sorna and forced the evacuation of the island. After this, the dinosaurs were free to roam the island. In 1997, a British family on a yacht cruise stumbled upon Site B. Their daughter was injured by a swarm of Compsognathus'. In the fallout of this incident, InGen was involved in a lawsuit by the family. Following this, Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow took advantage of the situation to seize control of InGen from his uncle. Hammond, knowing that Ludlow is planning an expedition to the island to take dinosaurs off to be displayed at a new park stateside, he sends his own team, lead by Ian Malcolm to document the dinosaurs, as well as sabotage Ludlow's efforts. According to Hammond, the herbivores mostly populated the outside edges of the island while the carnivores were situated in the center. However, the structure may have changed since then. Four years later, Alan Grant was brought in to assist in the rescue of Eric Kirby, and discovered animals that weren't on InGen's list of creations. Dinosaurs As stated before, InGen was the creative field for all the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. After the storm on Isla Sorna, all the dinosaurs were set free. As such, over the years these dinosaurs have had the chance to acclimate to the island, and grow accustomed to their new environment. These will be the dinosaurs that will pose a threat to the villains. 250px-Jurassic park t-rex.PNG|Tyrannosaurus Rex spinosaurus_by_manusaurio-d88cva2.jpg|Spinosaurus Two velociraptors .jpg|Velociraptor compy.jpg|Compsognathus DilophosaurusSK.jpg|Dilophosaurus Ceratosaurus1.jpg|Ceratosaurus triceratops lost world.jpg|Triceratops the-lost-world-jurassic-park-stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus pachycephalasaurus.jpeg|Pachycephalasaurus Jurassic Park.jpg|Brachiosaurus Ankylosaurus_2001_01.jpg|Ankylosaurus pteranodon01.jpg|Pteranodon Tyrannosaurus Rex: Length-41 Feet. Height-13 Feet. Weight- 14,000 Pounds. Number-At least two. Spinosaurus: Length-46 Feet. Height-16.4 Feet,19.7 Feet with the Sail.Weight-21,000 Pounds. Number-At Least One Velociraptor: Length-16 Feet. Height-6 Feet. Weight-330 Pounds. Number-At least 7. Compsognathus: Length-3 Feet. Height- 1 Foot. Weight- 7 Pounds. Number-Unknown. Dilophosaurus: Length-20 Feet. Height-10 Feet. Weight-2000 Pounds. Number-Unknown. Ceratosaurus: Length-30 Feet. Height-12 Feet. Weight-2000 Pounds. Number- At Least One Triceratops: Length-33 Feet. Height-10 Feet. Weight-14,000-20,000 Pounds. Number-At least One. Stegosaurus: Length-30 Feet. Height-13 Feet. Weight-8,000 Pounds. Number- At least 6. Pachycephalasaurus: Length- 16 Feet. Height- 6 Feet. Weight- 990 Pounds. Number- At least 5. Brachiosaurus: Length- 90 Feet. Height-30 Feet. Weight-60,000 Pounds. Number- At Least 4. Ankylosaurus: Length- 30-36 Feet. Height- 6-10 Feet. Weight- 8,00-12,000 Pounds. Number- At Least 1. Pteranodon: Wingspan- 26-33 Feet. Height- 6 Feet. Weight- 55 Pounds. Number- At Least 6. Herbivorous dinosaurs were included as while they may not be as intent as the carnivores on killing the villains, there is still a danger to them all the same. Numbers are an estimate of how many of each are on the island, from studying the films. Obviously there are more dinosaurs on the island than what is listed here, however I've chosen to focus on these for the simulation. Arrowverse Villains Isla Sorna is a nightmare for anyone who sets foot on it. But can this band of criminals, lowlifes, and overall scum from Star City, Central City, and everywhere in between defeat it? Lets find out. Malcolm Merlyn Arrow 0002.jpg|Malcolm Merlyn Slade-is-Deathsroke-Arrow-Season-2.jpg|Slade Wilson Arrow-Season-5-Prometheus-Premiere-720x479.jpg|Prometheus Captain Cold Profile.png|Leonard Snart Heat_Wave 2.png|Mick Rory caitlin snow.jpg|Caitlin Snow (Earth 2) Vandal_Savage.png|Vandal Savage Dark Archer.png|Malcolm's bow merlyn sword.png|Merlyn's Sword Slade's twin swords.jpg|Slade's twin swords Slade's custom katana.jpg|Slade's Custom Katana Colt M1911.jpg|Twin M1911's prometheus bow.jpg|Prometheus' Bow Prometheus' sword.jpg|Prometheus' Sword cold gun.png|Cold Gun 350px-KimberWarriorII.jpg|Kimber Warrior 1911 Heat gun.jpg|Heat gun Flash-Killer-Frost2.png|Ice blast 9393795_legends-of-tomorrow-5-predictions-for_7383fee0_m.jpg|Vandal Savage's knives Malcolm Merlyn: Malcolm Merly is a former League of Assassins Member, as well as a former leader of said organization. He typically wields a compound bow, in addition to a scimitar. Merlyn is a master of hand to hand combat, as well as an expert marksman with his bow. Like most League of Assassins members, Malcolm has a high tolerance for pain, a flair for strategy and deception, and was a skilled enough warrior to become Ra's al Ghul's horseman. For a man his age, Malcolm is in good physical condition, being fast enough to catch arrows, and strong enough to bring down Daniel "Brick" Brickwell. His codename, "The Magician", while apart of the League, was due to his sleigh of hand skills, and his stealth. Slade Wilson: Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke by A.R.G.U.S., is a mercenary, and former ASIS Operator. Slade's weapons will be his twin swords, his custom katana, and twin M1911 pistols. He will also have the mirakuru for this battle. Mirakuru is a substance that was injected into Slade to save his life. It has given him incredible strength, speed, and durability. Slade has a photographic memory, and incredible tactical mind, is an expert in close quarters fighting, and an expert marksman. Currently, Slade is locked up on Lian Yu after laying siege to Star City. Prometheus: The newest big bad to plague Star City, Prometheus' real name is Adrian Chase. Which is also an alias as his actual name is Simon Morrison. After the death of his father at the hands of Oliver Queen when he was going as The Hood, Prometheus has sworn revenge on The Hood, who would become known as Green Arrow. As of now his goal is to break Oliver physically as well as mentally, and to make him wish he were dead. He utilizes a custom bow, katana, throwing stars, and throwing knives. He is an expert marksman, swordsman, acrobat, and a master of intimidation. He also is a master at hand to hand combat, as well as being highly skilled at stealth and being at peak human physical condition. Leonard Snart: Leonard Snart never had an easy life. His father was a criminal who abused him and his sister after he went to prison for robbery. After he met the Flash, however, Snart's life changed. Formerly wielding a Kimber Warrior 1911, now he uses a Cold gun developed by S.T.A.R. Labs to pull off heists. Although for the sake of this battle he will use both. Snart has a photographic memory, a brilliant tactical mind, and learned mechanical skills. Snart also possesses a high pain tolerance, and a sixth sense for danger. However, after becoming a hero, Snart sacrificed himself to stop the time masters from manipulating time. Mick Rory: When Mick was a boy, he accidentally killed his family in a house fire. This event lead to Mick's fascination and borderline obsession with the flame. Mick wields a portable flamethrower, developed by S.T.A.R. Labs just like Snart's cold gun. Mick is an expert marksman with his weapon, an indomitable will, and like Snart, a skilled engineer. Mick is usually the muscle between him and Snart, displaying strength and fighting ability that exceeds that of Snart. At the moment, Mick is traveling time with the Legends. Caitlin Snow (Earth 2): Caitlin Snow, also known as Killer Frost on Earth 2, was an accomplice of Hunter Zoloman, also known as Zoom. She and her husband Ronnie Raymond, the metahuman known as Deathstorm on Earth 2, worked with several other metas to run Central City such as the Earth two dopplegangers of Cisco Ramon, (Reverb), Laurel Lance, (Black Siren), as well as others. Caitlin possessed the ability to create ice, thus making her the only metahuman on this team. Caitlin was killed by Zoom after attempting to escape, and kill her Earth 1 counterpart. Vandal Savage: If evil had a name, it would be Vandal Savage. Despite being younger than his comic counterpart, Savage is still a force to be reckoned with. Born Hath-Set in Ancient Egypt, Savage's life took a turn when after killing the high priestess Chay-Ara and Prince Khufu, a meteor struck the palace, imbuing the three of them with a form of immortality. Posessing multiple knives of various material, he has shown to be an expert in hand to hand combat as well as marksmanship with them. Savage can also regenerate from most wounds, although the more severe it is, the longer it takes. Through the years, Savage has developed a genius mind in tactics, and other such areas. He has developed his hand to hand skills to nigh perfection, has excelled in escape artistry, has an exceedingly high pain tolerance, and has detailed files on human anatomy. Savage was killed in three different timelines, in order to wipe him from the timeline. X-Factors Terrain: Jurassic Park Dinosaurs-100 Arrowverse Villains-43 The dinosaurs have lived here their entire lives, and as such they have complete knowledge over their domain. The villains, although some have combat experience in the jungle environment, are completley alien to this island. Teamwork: JPD-32 AV-76 The dinosaurs, for the most part will not work with each other. While the raptors, yes have a team dynamic that would beat the villains if they were going up against them alone, I'm talking the dinosaurs as a whole. The villains, despite being well, villains, have shown that they are willing to team up with other villains, and even heroes if it's the logical thing to do. Brutality: JPD-85 AV-80 While the villains are willing to kill anyone who stands in their way, the dinosaurs simply don't care. They will kill, however violently it ends up being. It's simply nature. Intelligence: JSD-60 AV-93 These villains have shown time and again their genius level intellect, (for the most part). Regular humans survive Jurassic Park all the time, so these 7 will have less trouble. Battle will be a trek from one side of the island to the other in order to reach the boat on the other side. Voting will end May 1, 2017. Battle Category:Blog posts